sujets d'étude
by ylg
Summary: Muraqqa' :: Priti, au sérail du roi Jahangir et aux ordres de la reine Nur Jaha, découvre quantité de motifs fascinants sur les personnes des autres femmes. ::gen::


**Titre :** Sujets d'étude  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Muraqqa  
 **Personnages :** Priti, la reine Nur Jaha, les autres femmes du sérail  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Emilio Ruiz & Ana Miralles, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « Ritual Marks and Body Decorations » pour LadiesBingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Priti a été engagée par la reine Nur Jaha elle-même, sur les conseils de l'eunuque Nadim pour faire ce qu'elle aime le mieux : dessiner des êtres vivants. Bon, il est vrai : les humains sont un peu différents des animaux dont elle a l'habitude, mais ils restent des sujets intéressants. Et, justement, découvrir de nouvelles facettes au monde. Il faut qu'elle devine ce qui sera effectivement intéressant pour le roi Jahangir à trouver dans son Muraqqa, ce qui reflètera au mieux la vie de son sérail.  
Priti va donc s'interroger sur les différences culturelles entre ses différentes occupantes, le pourquoi et le comment elles vivaient avant d'y venir, et ce qu'elles y ont amené.  
Leur roi est ouvert et tolérant envers les autres religions et les autres cultures il invite des femmes de toutes origines dans son harem. C'est une chance pour Priti de les rencontrer, d'apprendre à les connaître, de questionner leur point de vue, et le sien en retour.  
Priti ne comprend pas le désir qui pousse sa reine à vouloir tellement posséder l'image en plus des choses, mais elle obéit. Elle aime créer avant tout, et si cette femme est heureuse du résultat, Priti ne va pas lui faire reproche de son attachement à un bien matériel. Elles ne fonctionnent pas selon la même philosophie, et alors ? Il faut de tout pour faire leur monde un endroit beau à vivre.  
Priti vit donc désormais parmi toutes ces femmes et quelques eunuques. Depuis son entrée au sérail, elle ne fréquente ni le roi ni la reine, et elle n'approche pas beaucoup les gardes. Elle se lie d'amitié avec certaines, elle se méfie d'autres. Et elle les observe toutes attentivement.

Elle compare, admirative, toutes les façons qu'ont ces différentes femmes d'orner leurs corps.  
Des tatouages permanents à l'aiguille et à l'encre font partie du visage de certaines, ou bien font témoignage de leur clan, de leur foi, sur leurs corps. Elle questionne sur la composition de l'encre, sur la douleur de l'apposition, sur la création des motifs.  
Des dessins au henné fleurissent sur les pieds et les mains d'autres, qui durent des semaines puis s'effacent. Comme elles appartiennent au roi, ce ne sont pas exactement les dessins dont on décore les mariées, mais celles qui savent ne veulent pas perdre cet art. Priti recopie avec soin et intérêt les différents motifs pour son recueil.  
Elle admire encore tout autant des traces de maquillage aux pigments plus éphémères qui s'effacent chaque jour et doivent être recommencées sans cesse, et au contraire les matrones artistes qui décorent les autres : leurs mains à elle, de tant être en contact avec, sont à jamais tâchées de leurs couleurs. Ce ne sont sur elles plus de dessins mais des plages entières incrustées dans chaque pore, dans chaque ride de leur peau qui apparaît, sous la couleur, d'une texture différente de la peau nue. Et ni eau ni savon ni pierre ponce ne peut les en défaire.

Pour Priti l'artiste, ce ne sont pas des salissures mais bien des marques de fierté. Après une longue séance de dessin, les mains de Priti également se colorent. Elle en essuie le trop plein sur un chiffon parfois elle s'oublie à en tâcher le vêtement qu'elle juge inutile. Si on la laissait faire, pour des œuvres qui lui tiennent fort à cœur et dans lesquelles elle se verse entièrement, elle pourrait déposer les couleurs sur sa propre peau : de sa main sur le reste de son corps.  
Quand il lui est donné de jouer d'un festival de couleurs entier, quelle joie serait de devenir sa propre palette, vêtue par le ciel et par ses couleurs !


End file.
